Midnight Moonlight
by Kc Crypt
Summary: Kc, an amazing dancer, seems to be caught up in an 110 year old war. Thrown into a world among shapshifters and vampires Kcs not sure that she'll live to be 16.


Chapter One

"Moving to the beat is easy." I say and start moving my hips in time with the music. "Its looking sexy while you do, that's hard"

I was teaching my friends how to dance at my favorite club, Midnight Moonlight.

Raising my hands above me and I let myself and let myself loose and lost myself to the thunderous beat of the music.

At the end of the song I go back find my friends and mine table sitting down, I lift my thick black hair off the back of my neck where its sticking and put it in a high ponytail.

Fanning myself, I sit back and let out a long breath.

"That looked like fun." A silky voice says behind me. I jump and look over my shoulder at the guy behind me.

His white- blond slightly curly hair falls over one of his golden cat eye and he brushes it back impatiently. He's wearing all black, a tight muscle shirt and a pair of worn out jeans.

"Oh. Hi. Thanks" I say still a little flustered at his sudden appearance. I could have sworn the table was empty.

"Do you always speak in one word sentences?"

Taken aback I snap, "No you idiot, I was just surprised. Do you always sneak up on girls you don't know and start talking to them?"

"Actually, I do it all the time." He says indifferently.

Huffing I turn back around and look for my friends among the dancers. Seeing Luna dancing with an ultra sexy guy I smile. Getting up I walk behind Luna and do a wolf whistle.

She spins around, making her long whispery skirt billow around her, and when she sees it's me she smiles and her blush starts to fade.

I laugh and start dancing again looking around for my other two friends, Carley and Angie. Seeing them dancing together I smile wider and dance up to them. "Could you use another dancer?" I ask and grab Angie's hips.

"Sure!" They both say at the same time.

I laugh again, enjoying myself. Yet I'm still thinking about the boy at our table. The nerve. Okay so maybe I was a little hard on him. Maybe I should apologize-

"Hey." A sexy voice says next to my ear as I feel gentle yet obviously strong hands settle on my waist and guide me away from my wide- eyed friends.

Turning I find myself pressed against the boy from the table. My temper flare but I push it down. "Hello again. By the way… what's your name? " I ask as we start dancing. He's an amazing dancer.

Giving me a crooked grin that leaves me breathless he replies, "Alex. Yours?"

"Kc." We dance in silence for a few minutes then he takes my hands and leads me back to my table.

Facing each other we sit down. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Alex asks as I watch how the swirling, blinking lights play with his eyes and hair.

"I taught myself." I say and look away. That was a half lie. My mother had taught me the first basic moves. Before she ran out on my dad and me.

Looking back at Alex I notice that he looks a bit older than me. A junior maybe? "How old are you?" Putting my elbows on the table I cup my chin in my hands.

He raises one pale eyebrow, "16."

"Hmmm. I'm 15." His eyes slide from my face and he looks over my shoulder. I follow his eyes and see my friends coming towards us giggling. "Excuse me for a moment."

I get up and walk over to my friends. When I reach them I put on a serious face and smooth my strapless white mini dress. When I look back up at them I notice that they've shut up and are looking at me intensely. They know that when I'm serious, it's important. I give them a huge smile and say, " I have met the hottest guy in the freakin' world."

They hesitate and when I ask them what's wrong Angie says, "Well… you said that when you met Justin."

I close up. I feel my face tighten and darken into a disapproving frown, "I don't recall that." How could I say that about a back stabbing loser?

A flash of black hair a little lighter than mine appears over Luna's shoulder and I glance over.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I say as my dark blue eyes glare into Justin's black ones.

"Hey Kc." He says in his deep voice that used to send shivers of pleasure up my spine but now just creeps me out. He walks through Luna and Carley not bothering to say 'excuse me' and stands in front of me. Wearing my knee high black leather boots I'm almost as tall as his 6' feet.

"Hello asshole. Guys I'm going back to the table." I turn to leave, but Justin's hand snakes out and grabs my upper arm in a crushing grip. I wince, but don't let him see it. In my most menacing voice that _would _scare the devil to his toes I tell him, "Justin, if you don't let go of my arm, I will RIP YOURS OFF."

"Kc! I just want to talk, come on baby!" He pleads.

Outraged I say in a deadly calm voice, "Baby? You have no fucken right to call me that. I'll give you 5 more seconds."

"Hello Justin." Alex says beside me.

Looking up startled, I find myself lost in Alex's gaze.


End file.
